Sweet Titan
by NamiSakata
Summary: Eren conhece um jogo que irá mudar sua vida.
"Armin... não!"

"Por favor, eu te imploro! Eu não quero começar sozinho."

"Armin... só pode ser brincadeira. Eu não pretendo perder meu tempo jogando _Sweet Titan_. Você não pode acreditar na palavra de um estranho em um fórum aleatório!"

"Mas, Eren, parece uma ótima ideia! Não consigo pensar em outra forma de descobrir! E se o _Sweet Titan_ for a única? Ahh! Por favor, Eren, você é o único com quem eu posso contar... Além de que eu sei que você passa a tarde jogando _Minecraft_. "

Não consigo acreditar no que estou ouvindo. Armin, meu melhor amigo, o aluno de ouro que todo professor sonha, o ser que tira sempre as melhores notas, QI 120, deixando-se por acreditar que um jogo ridículo e sem sentido seja a solução para tirar as dúvidas quanto a sua sexualidade.

Suspiro, frustrado. Não quero considerar essa loucura. Acho que eu sou o louco por dar um pensamento mais profundo sobre isso. Mas por Armin... Armin sempre foi meu melhor amigo, desde a infância andamos juntos. Muitas vezes salvou a minha pele sustentando minha vida de vício por videogames. Eu passava a madrugada jogando para na manhã seguinte implorar pelas respostas dos deveres de casa ao meu amigo loiro. Esse cenário se repetiu frequentemente com o passar dos anos escolares... Bons tempos... Refletindo agora, se não fosse por essa benção, provavelmente teria rodado umas três vezes o último ano do ensino médio.

Respiro fundo, implorando para o oxigênio colocar algum sentido na minha mente conturbada, mas sem sucesso, _ugh_. Inclino-me, sentado na cadeira da escrivaninha e seguro, entre as minhas mãos, o rosto aflito do garoto sentado à beira da minha cama, olhos azuis claros fixados aos meus com expectativa.

"Armin, como seu melhor amigo, recomendo que você tente satisfazer sua curiosidade com experiência. E não com um jogo, assim como o tal de _Mestre_do_Amor_ disse." Sou horrível em dar dicas e conselhos... mas talvez dê certo se eu tiver um pouco de paciência. Afasto-me de Armin e descanso minhas costas na cadeira novamente cruzando os braços, com expectativas de que o meu amigo tenha desistido dessa idiotice.

Armin não respondeu. Parado e me encarando como se eu fosse um fantasma, mais pálido que o normal, mas isso durou apenas segundos até a cor vermelha tomar conta de seu rosto. "E-Eren... você está sugerindo... _ugh_... que a gen... a gente se..."

Franzi a testa, não fazendo ideia do que o outro estava balbuciando. "Do que você está falando? Fazer o quê?" Armin, com mãos trêmulas, fez um sinal, tocando, com as pontas dos dedos, os próprios lábios.

Ok, me disseram que eu era denso... costumo contradizer a ideia. Irrito-me e protesto o contrário. Nunca admitirei em voz alta, por mais que eu odeie: cara sou muito denso.

A cor do meu rosto agora combinava com a do meu amigo.

"Não, Armin! Definitivamente, eu não estav- ah, meu deus! Eu me referia à outra pessoa, não comigo, céus! Não... Somos quase irmãos... De onde você tira essas coisas?" Quase sem fôlego de tanto constrangimento, não sabendo onde ou como apagar completamente a imagem de nós dois nos beijando da minha mente... _Mude de assunto, Eren_. As palavras saem da minha boca sem eu sequer raciocinar: "Vamos jogar essa droga de jogo."

A palidez natural de Armin estava de volta antes que eu percebesse. Senti um frio na barriga ao ver um brilho de felicidade tomar aqueles grandes olhos azuis... Maldito... Manipulador... "Obrigado, Eren! Você é o melhor amigo que existe!" Minha cara se contorce em uma expressão de desgosto. Fui tão fácil de manipular...

"Armin... você é terrível." Como um gesto de minha frustração, passo os dedos entre meus cabelos.

E com uma última olhada em minha cara contorcida, ele se levanta e decide me deixar resmungando sozinho na minha preciosa _batcaverna_ , como eu gosto de chamar meu quarto. Antes de fechar a porta ouço "Vou te mandar o link quando chegar em casa." E então, silêncio.

E foi assim que o meu inferno começou.

Quero muito te agradecer, Armin. Não tem um único dia, após a criação do personagem _Badass Yeager_ , que o _Sweet Titan_ se ausenta das minhas horas vagas. A quem eu quero enganar? Horas vagas nos primeiros cinco dias. Passar 6 horas em cima desse vício parecia uma ideia apavorante. Fui inocente. Logo esse parasita, esse vírus começou a tomar mais tempo dos meus preciosos dias.

 _Sweet Titan_ tem se tornado famoso entre os jovens curiosos sexualmente. O jogo possui seis personagens possíveis para escolher, a fim de desenvolver seu relacionamento.

O mundo fictício te apresenta uma vida universitária, diversos cursos para se inscrever e alguns eventos envolvendo criaturas estranhas invadindo a sua vila. Você consegue combatê-las com diversos _mini-games_ viciantes (alguns contendo temas sugestivos). Dependendo da sua pontuação, o prêmio varia entre itens preciosos, presentes, _move points_ , _cash_ e roupas para os encontros. Obviamente, como vivemos em um mundo capitalista, sustentar um _status_ alto e por tanto tempo requer: dinheiro. Exato. _Real life cash_. E o meu segundo melhor amigo: sr. cartão de crédito.

Criar laços de amizades com _NPCs_ é sempre uma boa ideia, além de lançarem diversas perguntas e conselhos sobre as inseguranças do jogador, eles ajudam a formar encontros com seu paquera escolhido.

Chegando a esse ponto, acho justo apresentar o maior motivo do meu vício constrangedor:

 _O Capitão._

O primeiro contato com o personagem não demorou 10 _Move Points_ , o suficiente para eu encontrar meu favorito. Como descrevê-lo? O _undercut_ e os cabelos negros me chamaram bastante atenção, além de sua pele ser extremamente clara; Olhos prateados com um leve tom de azul e rosto variam de uma expressão séria para uma inexpressiva. A vestimenta principal é um quimono aberto na frente, deixando exposto o peitoral musculoso de tirar o fôlego. Literalmente, esqueci como respirar por alguns minutos.

Capitão é mestre do clube de artes marciais, ao qual me inscrevi no começo do jogo. Sua personalidade, porém, me surpreendeu, até considerei sobre a primeira impressão, mas concluí que era grande parte de seu charme.

O personagem é frio e respondia com agressividade, usando, frequentemente, a palavra "merda" acompanhada pelo sarcasmo de suas piadas e xingamentos. A insanidade do nível de dificuldade para conquistá-lo foi como um soco na minha consciência. Um desafio muito intenso. Sim, um desafio. Se existe algo que me deixa motivado é a palavra desafio. Se existe algo que eu não sei recusar: desafio.

O resto da noite se resumiu a: maçante jogatina de diversos mini-games combatendo Titãs (as criaturas que invadem a vila); comprar presentes para o Capitão; o Capitão recusar 98% dos presentes; ser chamado de pirralho de merda; e menos $100 na minha conta bancária.

Senti o peso dos meus atos na manhã seguinte.

Acordei depois de duas horas de sono, cheguei meia hora atrasado na faculdade, levei xingamento do professor... Chequei mentalmente os itens na minha lista clichê e... é, nada fora do normal.

No intervalo, Armin correu até o nosso costumeiro ponto de encontro. Passando pelo prédio de química, depois do laboratório, localizado ao lado de um ginásio abandonado, que, após a inauguração do novo, virou nosso paraíso. Era quieto, com árvores e plantas ao redor. O que posso dizer? É relaxante... Local no qual eu já estava muito bem acomodado, checando pelo celular os status com o meu querido Capitão – _oh lord!_ Os abençoados criaram aplicativo do jogo.

"Eren! Meu Deus! Você jogou? Por favor, me diz que sim! Eren, acho que o _Mestre_do_Amor_ estava certo no final." Armin estava com o rosto rubro e continuou antes de eu falar qualquer coisa "Qual deles você gostou mais? Quem é o seu favorito? Ahh, o meu é o _Comandante_! Sabe?" Sim, eu sei. O personagem parece um armário, com sobrancelhas em formato de taturanas gigantes como brinde no meio da testa. Eu poderia considerar compará-lo com o Capitão América, porém muito maior... Quem criou esse personagem, com certeza, quis apelar para o _fanservice_. "Então! Ahh, ele é tão lindo! Eren, eu não tenho mais dúvidas!"

" _Mnnngh..._ " Eu murmurei enquanto mastigava meu delicioso sanduíche. Devo lembrar-me de agradecer à Mikasa, minha irmã adotiva, por ter preparado alguns antes de sair em viagem.

"Eren, você está me ouvindo? Qual é o seu favorito? Vamos! Eu sei que você jogou também!"

Suspirando fundo, não querendo ferir meu orgulho, aceito o fato de que não vou ganhar paz até responder algo concreto. "O Capitão." Respondo quase sussurrando.

O sorriso no rosto do loiro se desfez por segundos e voltou com uma expressão esperançosa "O que? Muito baixo, Eren. Acho que não escutei direito."

Suspirando novamente e fazendo um grunhido de frustração, repito quase gritando. "Sim, eu joguei. Sim, Armin, o Capitão é o meu favorito. Eu quero conquistar o Capitão."

O sorriso não estava mais lá, sendo substituído por uma expressão de confusão. Compartilhamos um minuto de silêncio desconfortante. "Mas por quê? Logo o Capitão? Ninguém gosta dele..." Mais uma pausa "O personagem só sabe ser agressivo e te ofender e pelo que eu li nos fórum, ele é tipo a ovelha negra do jogo. E com todos os outros personagens disponíveis, ninguém quer-"

"Eu quero!" As palavras saíram da minha boca sem eu perceber, raiva e frustração preencheram minha mente e corpo.

Porque eu estou tão irritado e por conta de um personagem fictício?

Respirei fundo e com olhos azuis preenchidos com confusão focados nos meus, dei uma leve tossida alterando meu tom de voz para um mais calmo. "Não entendi o problema, sinceramente. Não importa o que os outros têm a dizer sobre o personagem... Tudo bem, ele é emburrado e fala coisas agressivas..." Franzi a testa diante do pensamento. "Mas ele deve ter um motivo e eu vou descobrir. O Capitão é meu favorito? Sim, e é só um personagem de um jogo. Só lide com isso, ok?"

Armin permaneceu quieto por mais um tempo e confirmou lentamente com a cabeça, suavizando sua expressão. "Você está certo, Eren, desculpe."

" _Uhmm,_ " Confirmei, enquanto olhava pro meu sanduíche considerando se devo terminá-lo.

Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, Armin se senta ao meu lado ainda olhando para mim sorridente e pronto para retomar o assunto até...

"Hey! Arlert!" Uma voz insuportável nos chamou a atenção.

A raiva voltou instantaneamente e a minha única vontade era de sair correndo daqui. Mas Armin ainda estava lá, olhando para mim, tentando ler a resposta do que fazer. Eu dizia não, mas ele leu sim.

"H-hey, Jean! Como vai?" Armin respondeu educadamente. Eu fechei a cara, enrolei o resto do sanduíche no guardanapo e o guardei em minha pasta. Depois disso, a grama presa em meus tênis ganhou minha completa atenção.

"Há! Melhor do que nunca!" _Ugh_... Comecei a sentir enjôo. "Então, me diz aí: viu a Mikasa por aí? Precisava devolver uns jogos que ela me emprestou ano passado." Ressaltando suas palavras com o movimento de uma sacola, olhei com o canto dos olhos brevemente encontrando com os do bastardo.

"A Mikasa não pôde vir hoje." Com a voz trêmula, Armin oferece um sorriso. "Quer que eu entregue?" Olhei diretamente para meu amigo, não acreditando na sutileza.

"Huuum," Jean arqueou as sobrancelhas, ignorando todos os sinais de hostilidade vindos de mim. Caminhou em minha direção e praticamente esfregou a sacola na minha cara. O encarei perplexo. Como ele ousa? "Bobagem. Yeager entrega pra ela, mais rápido."

 _Não faça isso. Ok. Respire fundo, Eren, e conte até 3. Você é superior. 1... 2... 3..._ O encaro, me controlando. Torço para que, por milagre, uma cabeça em particular exploda. A resposta foi dada em baixo tom e estável: "Entregue você mesmo, idiota."

Armin reage com o seu familiar "Eren!" refletindo surpresa e medo na voz. Ele percebe a tensão aumentar e sabe o que está por vir.

O sorriso do bastardo se desfez por um instante (me fornecendo uma breve comemoração de falsa vitória). Sorriu novamente, mas com uma mistura de tristeza em sua expressão facial. "Eren... Eren..." Um arrepio de raiva passou pelo meu corpo, os pelos dos meus braços e pernas levantaram, só ao ouvir meu nome saindo daquela boca. "Pensei que já estava tudo superado. O nosso... caso. Mas não o culpo, Eren... Afinal, também não conseguiria me esquecer. Sou um charme em pessoa." Completou com uma piscadela.

De repente sinto minha visão embaçar, o calor subindo no meu rosto é incontrolável. Junto minhas mãos trêmulas. Tento respirar fundo novamente, mas desta vez, em vão. Ele pediu por isso...

"Sinceramente, eu achei que pudéssemos ser amig-"

"Cala... a sua... boca..." As palavras saíram pausadamente, em um tom ameaçador, o qual mal reconheci ser meu. Estava em pé, com uma de minhas mãos segurando a gola da camisa que não era minha e a outra com a mão fechada ameaçando socar a cara que reconheci ser a do desgraçado.

Armin levantou rapidamente também, segurando minha camisa por trás, tentando me separar do meu alvo.

"O que? Eu estou tentando ser legal com você! É muito pedir para voltar a sermos amigos? Me solta, Yeager!" Ele disse, segurando forte meus braços, tentando se soltar. E com voz alterada, finalmente abre o jogo. "Eu errei, ok? Mas supere isso, Yeager. Nunca daria certo! Nunca deu! Você sabe disso."

Sim, eu seu disso. Mas ele está errado ao achar que essa era a razão. Esse não é o motivo de minha raiva, nem de minha frustração (mesmo sentindo um breve aperto no peito por ouvir isso vindo dele). Jean é idiota demais... O que ele fez não tem desculpas... mas a gravidade do que ele causou não chega perto do que fez. Dei a chance de ele desaparecer na época, o que foi muito, considerando meu problema em regular minha raiva. Considerei uma segunda chance. Mas repensando, mudei de ideia, não preciso de mais problemas para sujar minha imagem. Jamais vou perdoar o que tive que passar por conta desse traidor.

Ainda na mesma posição, sem responder nada, ele continuou. E foi um erro. Aquela expressão estúpida de misto entre tristeza e o sorriso nos lábios. "Vamos retomar a amizade. Eren... Sei que foi um erro o que eu fiz. Mas não vale a pena ficar se remoendo por algo que não devia ter acontecido. Foi divertido por um tempo, devo admitir, mas..."

E com isso, joguei Jean no chão, e com um grito de raiva, acertei três socos na cara dele. Logo em seguida minhas mãos estavam apertando seu pescoço. "Não ouse falar o meu nome! Eu te odeio! Nunca mais vou confiar em você! Como você tem coragem de vir falar comigo? Desgraçado..." Os xingamentos continuavam saindo da minha boca e Armin puxava minha camisa desesperadamente, tentando trazer um pouco de sanidade à minha mente.

Jean reage dando uma joelhada em meu estômago, me derrubando no chão. Enquanto me contorcia de dor, ele se levanta ofegante e um pouco incrédulo com minha reação. Com suas coisas em mãos, sai do local sem trocar mais uma palavra (se eu não estivesse em transe e tentando retomar o fôlego eu teria comemorado).

Armin correu para me ajudar a sentar e ao mesmo tempo me encher de perguntas: se eu precisava ir ao médico, ou se tomei meus remédios hoje (para controlar meus impulsos de raiva). O olhar de meu melhor amigo me preencheu com o sentimento de culpa, não deveria tê-lo envolvido na confusão.

Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, consegui retomar a calma. Com um leve aperto no ombro do loiro, sussurro: "Desculpa." Ganhando como resposta um suspiro de alívio e um sorriso.

Em seguida, fomos, sem trocar palavras, para nossas respectivas aulas. Aulas tortuosamente longas e cansativas. Tudo o que eu queria era ir para casa, desejo que foi atendido somente três horas depois. Chegar ao meu apartamento vazio (Mikasa estava em uma viagem de encontro com o nosso pai) me fez relaxar. Entrei no meu quarto, troquei de roupa rapidamente, vesti minha camisa preta com o símbolo do _Skyrim_ como estampa (minha favorita), acompanhada de uma calça de moletom. Ligo meu computador no processo.

Os acontecimentos do dia passam pela minha mente, quero gritar, quero mandar todos os problemas embora com a força de minha voz. Mas permaneci com a boca fechada, preciso permanecer racional. _Parabéns, Eren_.

Com o computador ligado, rapidamente cliquei no ícone _"Sweet Titan"._ Alguns segundos depois, a imagem do Capitão estava na minha tela dizendo "Você demorou, pirralho." Soltei um riso seco. Uma sensação agradável surge em meu peito. Como que um personagem 2D consegue fazer isso? Estou ficando louco.

Ajustei-me na cadeira em frente ao PC e comecei a jogar os mini-games, nos quais eu, (não querendo ser convencido) incrivelmente, estava ficando muito bom. Passei as horas seguintes descarregando minhas frustrações no meu mais novo vício... Um jogo em particular me chamou atenção. Aliás, era o mais disputado do site. Desafios. Claro, Eren, como resistir? O jogo te fornece um minuto para você matar a maior quantidade de Titãs que aparecem em grande quantidade com velocidades diferenciadas, até o tempo terminar ou até algum matar o seu personagem. Parece simples. E seria simples se não tivesse que atingi-los na nuca para matá-los.

Estou jogando há muito tempo. Não é tão simples parar. Começo a rir da piada besta. Droga. Me distraí! Fecho os olhos, resmungando após ver 00:00 no relógio do jogo. Abri instantaneamente ao escutar uma voz. Deparo-me com o Capitão sorrindo levemente com os braços cruzados e dizendo: "Até que você não é tão inútil, garoto. Vou te ensinar umas técnicas secretas hoje como recompensa." Fiquei olhando para a tela por mais alguns instantes, confuso até entender que tinha feito o terceiro _High Score_ de todos os jogadores.

Fiquei olhando incrédulo por mais alguns minutos até sorrir e rir alto feito idiota e sentir todos os problemas do dia desaparecer por completo.

Finalmente, conseguindo finalmente um avanço com o Capitão.


End file.
